Lady in Red
by AlwaysextraordinaryMuse
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend some alone time in Castle's loft, but the power seems to be out... damn, what are they going to do? Reviews are welcome, so please do comment or send me a PM if you want me to fix something or if you want to give me advice on anything, even if you want to give me suggestion on a next chapter :) Enjoy:)


Kate walked passed him, grabbing his hand with one swift motion she dragged him into the break room. Thank God the blinds were closed because she could not wait another minute. She needed him all to herself, and she needed him now. The door shut behind them as she spun tackling him to the door, pressing her warm body upon his. She tugged his belt, pulling his waist to hers; she worked her lips, slowly glided toward his. He opened his mouth to get a word out but was continuously interrupted by her searching tongue.

"Shh" she breathed, "I need this, right now, I just can't explain it. I need you, now!" she tugged on his collar pulling his face in.

With all her might, she leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, calves tucked, pressing down on his well-rounded, firm behind. He stumbled forward, hands creeping up her back as his legs wobbled toward the table. He reached the table with just in time to place her on the table. She sat there, legs twisted behind his, trapping him within her reach, she glided her hands up his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. He leaned his head back, just far enough to gaze upon her glowing face.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't answer that and just continue this poorly executed plan.

"No, I don't. I know that this is," she grabbed his tie and rubbed her thumb along its edge, "in fact, a horrible idea," she pulled him close again, "but, I'm not really in the mood for… thinking, if you know what I mean," she toyed.

She kissed him deeply for what felt like an eternity, removing his tie and noticing the interference of his sports jacket and half unbuttoned shirt. She pulled back to watch him crumble like a self-aware teenage boy who just got in way over his head. Kate placed both hands on her own chest this time, slowly unbuttoning her blouse with a smirk taking over her face.

"Hey! That's my job!" He played.

Kate paused and looked at him, "think you can handle it, though guy?" she toyed back.

They smiled at each other and both pulled in in an instant. Her hands made their way up his chest, feeling the stiff bumps that led the way. Her hands were on either of his shoulders now, pushing back his sports coat until it hit the floor. He made a puzzle of her blouse, "oh, come on Castle, hurry up!" she rushed as she leaned back giving him more access to her buttons...

A series of knocks cause Rick to jump up. Like an excited little puppy, he sat up and turned his head toward his front door grabbing a lit candle to guide his way to the door and opening it to let her in.

"Still no power?" she asked.

"No, it's been out for so long and I can't do anything," said Rick as he let her in and welcomed her with the soft embrace of his muscular arms.

Walking into the kitchen, he set the candle down on the counter and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Well, that's not true," she said as she gripped her cup with a forceful touch only to place it beside the candle that illuminated the room "there is one thing we can do," she continued. Slowly pulling herself into his embrace as she whispered in his ear, "and it doesn't take the same kind of energy."

She brought her lips down to his chin, softly pressed a kiss and continued a little farther. He cleared his throat at the soft touch of her forehead against the side of his neck, her lips the skin above his Adam's apple, then she unbuttoned his collar with her teeth.

"Why detective, I had no idea you were such a bad girl," he said playfully in that tone that got her heartbeat up.

Within seconds, the two of them were on his sofa. She hoisted herself upon his lap, one leg on either side, and let her hand find its way down. "You've no idea," she whispered, tugging at his belt but realizing she didn't leave enough space between them for her to be moving that way. She brought her hands to his mid-section whilst continuing to nibble at his neck. His tongue, circled, brushed against her warm flesh. "Umm..." the sound slipped out of her as her head fell back. Kissing her neck, he slowly made his way to her chest in a rhythm of seductive kisses. Bringing his hands up against her sides, slowly, passionately, his fingers slide upward against her with a hint of force. His fingers slid past the ripples in her white buttoned shirt. Grabbing hold of her, he pushed off the sofa and tackled her to the floor. For a few seconds she lost all sense of control, her head spun and felt as though she were on a rocket taking off.

"Oh God," she breathed, "how is this possible?" her eyes drifted closed as he undid her blouse and gently licked the spot between her breasts. The spot he had blessed months before on their first night together when she came to him, vulnerable and ready to take that leap. Now she lay there, vulnerable again, but this time it was a new feeling bubbling within her stomach. Or maybe it was lower.

"How can it be this good?" she curved her upper back and folded her arms around his neck.

His arms, moved with her every twitch, slid under her back, cupping the back of her neck. His free hand pushed her blouse off her shoulder and she let him take the lead. Quickly gnawing at her flesh, he made his way to her mid-section bringing both hands on either side of her pelvis, just below his jaw. Slowing his pace, he licked the spot just above her pants and unbuttoned them, edging his fingers beneath her panties. He must have been taking too long because Kate Beckett shot her eyes open and took the opportunity to grab the wheel.

Kicking herself off the floor, Kate tumbled on top of him. She had not expected to have such a hard time taking control of her body, but after all, Rick Castle had that effect on her. Her body wobbled a little as she straddled him down, pinning him to the floor with her knees while her left hand ran across his chest only to come up to grasp a fist full of his hair. Her fingers laced within his hair as she kissed him deeply. Sitting on his pelvis, her back curved with tension as she eagerly fidgeted with his belt buckle. She ran her right hand up and down the fuzzy carpet they were laying on, at the same pace as her strokes, her body arched up and down. Their lips parted and joined multiple times before she began to tease. Kate placed both her hand on his chest, looked at him with a wicked smirk and ripped his button shirt, which had been a little undone by previous attempts, completely open.

Kate sat there. She enjoyed wearing the pants in the relationship (metaphorically speaking, of course) she liked being the leader, being on top. She had put her heart out there before and was not willing to lose him because of some stupid little details, no sir, not Rick Castle. She had to take control and make sure this one lasted. He was her 'one and done.'

She enjoyed the few seconds she got to sit there; she found it comfortable, if it weren't for his hardness making it a little challenging for her to stand the wait.

She slid her half-unbuttoned and half-crooked blouse off her shoulders and whipped her hair over her right shoulder as she lowered herself to press up against her man. Their tongues reached beyond the depths of each other, they circled deep within, causing a rhythmic flow stirring inside their bodies, as the feeling of their souls twirling above their bodies, together, overcame them. She slid her hand down his bare skin while kissing him and found his hard member. Kate Beckett was not planning on staying 'above clothing.'

Within seconds, Kate's emotions took over. His pants were no longer an issue. He grabbed her waist forcefully and met her lips mid-air, like a playful puppy fighting back against its owners teasing hand; he pulled her higher on top of him creating access to her breasts. His lips urged for her warmth and got just that when they softly brushed the stop above her breast. His lips urged for her warmth and got just that when they softly brushed the spot above her breast. With one motion, his left hand came up and undid the hook of her bra only to retract his hand down her back again.

His thrust upward sent her into the air long enough for him to spin and get her on her side. His hand made its way to her panties. Passing, almost through them, he took them down with his hands as they slid down her bare thighs. His fingers gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up and resting it on his hip. His took firm hold of her panties from above her behind and pulled it slowly with complete force, ripping it clean off. They finally became one, again, as their hip thrust met each other's and began to increase in speed.

They awoke wrapped in each other's safe embrace, the two of them took the first few moments of their morning to gaze into each other's eyes. The loud sound of a latch being opened followed by a humming sound shook them out of their daydream. They both looked around to see what was going on, and were assured with the response of his buzzing fridge. Rick looked back at the beautiful woman lying beside him. He smiled and got up, leaving Kate lying there on the floor gazing at him as he walked over to the stereo.

His stereo system began to play, at first she had not recognized the soft beat but began to realize its significant tone. No other song had ever sounded such like this one. Kate stood in confusion, "Castle, what are you doing?" He stretched his arm out, offering her his hand. She glanced at his and, only then noticing the dozens of candles which lit the room in a brilliant haze. She looked up at him with a growing smile but made sure not to let it go to her head. Her brow went up in the way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, ye of little faith," he took her hand, "why are you so afraid to take a leap?" he pulled her closer, "take the leap with me, Kate." He did it again, the way he says her name makes her melt, that is one of her biggest weaknesses when it comes to her writer.

Gracefully pulling herself into his embrace, the slow danced to one of the most romantic songs Kate Beckett had ever heard. "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burgh. That was the song Rick Castle had chosen for their first slow-dance as a couple. Kate Beckett tried to hide her grin but failed, yet again, Rick Castle had known her too well.

"Is there something funny, detective?"

They continued their slow-dance as he had planned.

"You are the biggest dork I have ever met, Castle!" her laugh soothed him as they swayed from left to right.

"I love you too, Kate."


End file.
